jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fuinjutsu
Fuinjutsu is the shinobi art that focuses on sealing objects, and even beings inside another object. (Most of the time, scrolls). Certain paths have benefits while using fuinjutsu; tools specialists understand the complexity of the sealing enough to carry more with them and with a special purpose. Characters with the Uzumaki bloodline can store stronger and more durable elements to be used as a defense, they also have access to a borderline unbreakable seal, the eight trigram seals. Not to mention that they will be able to perform more seals than anyone else.' ' ' The Basics How many sealing scrolls can a character carry? Common Shinobi: 2 Tool Manipulator Shinobi: 4 Uzumaki: 10 (Scales as they rank up) What can be stored in the scrolls? ' '''The scrolls are like an extension of your inventory and very notable or recognizable items such as legendary swords or any item, in particular, in particular, may be stored inside. If the user is defeated (Note, screenshots of the item being sealed need to be taken with time stamps and date), the enemy may get their hands on the scrolls they possess, but they cannot surpass their scroll limit. Meaning that any items on their current scrolls will need to be destroyed or released in order to carry scrolls that aren't theirs that makes them surpass their scroll limit. They will also have to break the seals in order to unseal items that aren't theirs. Common Shinobi At B- Rank they finally comprehend the basis of fuinjutsu.' ''' ' Their scrolls may carry the following: * 3 items from their inventory. (Legendary tier 6 items occupy an entire scroll) only one seal of this kind. * 4 throwing tools. (Per scroll). * Smoke: a trap seal that can be released, blinding all non-sensory characters that are at a close range from the user for 2 turns, non-sensory targets won't be able to target the user or anyone with single target techniques but they may use multitarget techniques that will hit anyone within a close range of the target, including their comrades. Tools Manipulator Shinobi At C - rank, they have an extensive grasp of fuinjutsu. Their scrolls may carry the following: * 5 items from their inventory. (Legendary tier 6 items occupy an entire scroll). only one seal of this kind. * 5 throwing tools. (Per scroll) 3 seals of this kind can be carried. * Smoke (improved): a trap seal that can be released, blinding all non-sensory characters that are at a medium-range from the user for 2 turns, non-sensory targets won't be able to target the user or anyone inside the smoke with single target techniques but they may use multitarget techniques that will hit anyone within a close range of the target, including their comrades. Only one of these seals can be carried. * Elemental release: they may carry an elemental barrier or canon by sealing an amount of their nature within their scrolls and configuring the release pattern of it. Only two of these seals can be carried. ' ' ' Elemental barrier The barrier will have HP and will last 2 turns, characters that want to flank the barrier will have to dash to a medium-range away from it if they were close, or perform a "move" turn to get the angle. Barrier HP: Ninjutsu defense 1-4: 6 HP Points.' ' ' Ninjutsu defense 5-7: 8 HP points. Ninjutsu defense 8-9: 12 HP points. Ninjutsu defense 10: 15 HP points. ' ' ' Elemental Canon The user seals a partial amount of the element of their choice inside of the scroll, they will be unsealed at a very high speed, meaning that the basis of the damage of the technique will come more from the potency of the shot than the element itself. The speed and the "Ninjutsu power" potential of the shot will be determined by the tools stat. Element effects: Fire: Causes -2 Taijutsu defense points reduction due to scorching damage the next turn. Earth/water: Causes a stun, making the target have a reduction of -2 speed/melee speed and -2 Taijutsu defense for the next turn. Lighting: Causes a reduction of base Taijutsu defense by -3 for the next turn. Uzumaki At D - rank, they are capable of handling seals. Their scrolls may carry the following: * 3 items from their inventory. (Legendary tier 6 items occupy an entire scroll). only 3 scrolls of this kind * 3 throwing tools. (Per scroll) 2 seals of this kind can be carried. * Smoke (improved): a trap seal that can be released, blinding all non-sensory characters that are at a medium range from the user for 2 turns, non-sensory targets won't be able to target the user or anyone inside the smoke with single target techniques but they may use multitarget techniques that will hit anyone within a close range of the target, including their comrades. Only one of these seals can be carried. * Elemental release: they may carry an elemental barrier or canon by sealing an amount of their nature within their scrolls and configuring the release pattern of it. Only two of these seals can be carried. ' ' ' Elemental barrier The barrier will have HP and will last 3 turns, the barrier will cover their whole perimeter and anyone at close range from the Uzumaki will be covered by this technique. Barrier HP: Ninjutsu defense 1-4: 8 HP Points. Ninjutsu defense 5-7: 13 HP points. Ninjutsu defense 8-9: 15 HP points. Ninjutsu defense 10: 18 HP points.' ' ' Elemental Canon The user seals a partial amount of the element of their desire inside of the scroll, they will be unsealed at a very high speed, meaning that the basis of the damage of the technique will come more from the potency of the shot than the element itself. The speed and the "Ninjutsu power" potential of the shot will be determined by the tools stat. The technique can target multiple enemies adjacent to each other by a distance of medium/short range, however, if the technique is multi-target it may only have tools 10 potential if the user reaches A-rank power level. Element effects: Fire: Causes -2 Taijutsu defense points reduction due to scorching damage the next turn.' ' ' Earth/water: Causes a stun, making the target have a reduction of -2 speed/melee speed and -2 Taijutsu defense for the next turn. Lighting: Causes a reduction of base Taijutsu defense by -3 for the next turn.